Lightning Slaps
by ShamanicNinja
Summary: Warning: Uber OOC-ness! DeideraXOC. Karai has been captured and is now joining the Akatsuki. When she believes she is almost raped by Hidan, creates a lightning slap, and makes out with a certain blondie what will happen? Sucky summary for a sucky story.


A/N: This is a Deidera one-shot ok? If you don't like it bugger off. Ok, well at the end there is another OC, Aiko, that has a slight implication of SasoriXOC.

Disclaimer: ShamanicNinja: Ok...Fishie! You do the disclaimer today!

Kisame: Okies! ShamanicNinja doesn't own Naruto in any way, shape, or form sadly. Because if she did, I'd get more panel time!!

ShamanicNinja: Hell ya! Okay to teh one-shot!!

**Lightning Slaps**

_Karai had been in the Akatsuki building for 2 days now. A fish man had been bringing her meals, and was slowly becoming her friend._

_She heard the door creak open and the swish of a cloak. "Hello?" she asked tentatively. "It's me." a low voice rumbled. "Kisame!_

_Your back!" Karai exclaimed happily. Kisame chuckled and walked over unbinding and unblinding the girl in front of him. "Yes, I come_

_here to give you every meal don't I?" he asked her. "Yes you do. Now tell me why they're keeping me locked up." the purple haired_

_girl instructed. "Well, they want you to join the Akatsuki." Kisame said nervously, last time she'd thrown her bowl at him and sulked._

_"Oh, right. Well then. Tell Leader-sama I accept. I'm sick of being in the dark." Karai said and looked at him with her ocean blue eyes._

_"Will do Karai. Actually you'll come with me." Kisame said and pulled her up and out of her cell._

That had been a week ago. Karai now had her own room, she was good friends with Konan, Aiko, and Zetsu. All the guys were

finally warming up. Except Itachi. But he's Itachi, so she expected it. Her partner was Deidera, she got along well with him. Actually,

she'd secretly fallen in love with him. Sasori had been partnered up with Aiko, who was fine with that too. She was in the garden

right now, with Zetsu. She'd gotten used to his double sides by now. "Hey Zets? Where are the orchids?" she asked in her small voice.

"**You should know by now idiot!** Over there Karai." Zetsu replied. "Thanks." She said over her shoulder, she squatted down

pulling on her gardening gloves. Behind her she heard a low whistle. _Hidan._ she thought, and turned around. "What Hidan?" she

asked irritated. "Can't I look at a pretty girl?" he asked innocently. "Save it. I don't like you like thath." She growled getting frustrated now.

Hidan advanced forward with a suggestive look in his eye. "Oh? But I made so many fucking sacrafices to Jashin for this to be ok." he said a foot away from her.

She glared up at him, "Oh really? Well go rape some other poor girl. Cause I like Deidera." she said and slapped a hand over her mouth.

Hidan raised an eyebrow, "And that would stop me why?" he said getting closer. He pushed Karai against a wall nearby clamping her hands above her head. "Lil' bastard Deidera can't save you now." he said crashing his lips onto hers.

She struggled but to no avail, he was muscularly stronger than her. Suddenly an explosion was heard directly behind them. Hidan swirled around with a vicious look in his eyes, "Who the fuck did that?!" he yelled.

A newly appeared blondie raised his hand with a cheeky grin. "That would be me. I can't have my partner raped by an ape like you. She'd be emotionally scared for life!" Deidera said in an annoying tone.

Karai took off a gardening glove and slapped Hidan across the face with it. It cracked like lightning when it toughed his skin.

"You ever touch me again, I swear I will kill you so much even Jashin couldn't keep you alive." she said venomously.

"I'll help." Deidera piped in. Karai strided over to Deidera and stood next to him. "Let's go Deidera." she said throwing down her gardening gloves. "Right. Let's go." he said and turned around tugging her arm with him.

Karai trudged along with him quietly.

"So was what you said true? About liking me?" Deidera asked when they where inside the building. Karai turned a deep red,

"Yeah." she mumbled. "What was that? I couldn't hear you." he said grinning. "Yeah." she said a bit louder. "Still can't hear you!"

Deidera sang. "YEAH!" she yelled at him annoyed. Deidera pushed her against a wall. _What's with boys and walls?_ she thought. "Tut,

tut, tut. Shouldn't yell in a hallway. Inside we use inside voices." he said grinning once again. "Oh really? Well is Tobi an exception?"

she asked bringing up the masked annoyance called an Akatsuki member. "Yes. Tobi's an idiot, you aren't." Deidera said in

explination. "Well, I sure didn't know that yet." she said blushing at how close he was. "Karai, your blushing." he said a smirk gracing

his lips. "N-no! I'm just hot!" Karai said defensively. "Yes, you are. And f.y.i. it's cold in here." Deidera said in a

matter-of-fact tone. "O-oh. Umm..." Karai trailed trying to think of a excuse. She opened her mouth to say something when

Deidera's lips crashed onto hers. She widened her eyes in shock, but soon settled them closed and kissed back. He snaked his arm

around her waist and she did the same to his neck. He bit her lip slightly, and she opened her mouth letting him in. While that

mouth worked on hers, the other two nipped at her sides. "What an interesting picture, right Aiko?" a red head said. "Quite Sasori."

Aiko replied giggling. Deidera immediately jumped off Karai, "Sasori!" he exclaimed. "Well done Captain Point-Out-the-Obvious, I'm

Sasori." Sasori said sighing. Karai blushed beet red, as Aiko walked towards her. "So...is he a good kisser?" she whispered. "Hell ya."

Karai replyed still in a state of shock. "Lucky you, Sasori still needs a bit of work." Aiko continued watching the two boys argue.

"Deidera has 3 mouths." Karai said, "He's got the advantage." she added. "Oh, by the way I heard about that lightning slap to Hidan

from Tobi who was told by Kisame who was told by Itachi who was told by Kakuzu who was told by Zetsu." Aiko said smirking. "Nice

job." she added.

* * *

A/N:

ShamanicNinja: Well, I'm sorry to say but this one-shot must come to a close. For complaints about OOC-ness after 9-16-08, I put up a warning. It's short, but A. It's a one shot and B. This is to show you my style, the Deidera series 'Art isn't Perfection' chapter 1 will come out this month I promise!! G'bye!!


End file.
